more_creepypastasfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LexPetitxVampire/Frostbite Chapter 3
Beth sat up, clutching the red comforter to her chest, pulling it off of a tired and naked Virgil. He pulled the sheets up and turned to look at her as she walked towards the vanity, and unzipped her make-up bag. Beth popped open a tin and began to dust a glittery powder over her shoulders and on top of her breasts. Virgil took this opportunity to sprawl out on the bed. “You know, darling, you don’t have to cover yourself around me,” Virgil said. He nuzzled his chin into the hem of the white sheets in an effort to escape the vile cold that permutated the cabin. She tried to speak, but her tongue was a clod of clay in her mouth. “I know do not have too, but I’m shy,” she admitted with wide and dark eyes. “Wait, did I imagine what we just did?” he asked, tapping his furry chin. “So, you’re embarrassed to walk around naked around me, but you have no problem with asking me to go—“ Beth stood there, no comforter, a touch of fear in her eyes, pulse no doubt quickening. “Happy?” At first Beth did not dare raise her eyes to him. Virgil moved to her side of the bed, the side that was cool in shadow, and planted his feet on the ground, running a hand through his short, sex charged hair. He held his arms out, his eyes burning with a hungry lust and she sat in his lap, facing him. Their mouths met, tongues exploring deepest regions of each other’s mouths, Virgil’s hands grabbed both of Beth’s breasts. She tossed her head back as she felt her body becoming ready for round three, she knew his body was more than ready, she could feel it between her own legs. Virgil moved her onto the bed and stood up, scanning the ground for his briefs. “Boy, take them trousers off,” Beth giggled, stretching out in the bed. She did not press as he pulled them up, offering her an amazing view of his backside. While most girls were chest, arms, stomach girls, she was a butt girl. Virgil slid some jeans on and put his glasses on once more, magnifying his sweet brown eyes beneath the glass. Beth’s mouth flooded with that sugary pink taste she had always associated with love and being in love. He was so handsome, it made her sick. “I would, but I should start on dinner,” he said, heading to the door. “I can make dinner,” said Beth. She actually enjoyed being in the kitchen. An amused grin twisted Virgil’s mouth, and that smile made Beth’s lips curve into a smile. “Someone has to watch…uh…whatever horror films you brought with us,” he said. Virgil couldn’t help but stare at Beth’s red hair that framed her pretty face and fell in light curls to her shoulders. “Cause I won’t watch them.” She nodded and reached for his discarded shirt on the floor, once more slipping into it and fastening a belt around the t-shirt, making it a dress once more. Beth reached for her bag and pulled out a black CD wallet. The CD wallet was fat as every slip was filled with a different horror film. Virgil’s mouth dropped open. “Did you bring all of them?” She laughed. “No,” said Beth as she turned to a page. He watched as she fingered the top of a red disc. “Can we watch this one together? It’s the only horror movie slash show that touched upon my deepest fear.” Virgil knew she had a fear of birds and clowns, but he doubted they were her deepest fear. “You, you, Beth Hewitt, have a deep fear?” he snorted. “Yes and I don’t like to talk about it, so can we watch it…together?” asked Beth, looking away from him, casting her eyes to the bedroom floor. Virgil took the CD wallet from her and flipped to a random page, two discs looked up at him, some Danish film and some film from England. “Watch one of these,” he said, not sure which she liked better. “Then after dinner, we can watch the one that really scares you.” Virgil took the stairs two at a time, using the banister to swing himself into the kitchen. He went over to the stove, pre-heated it, and turned to the table to set it. He had not begun to cook, but the set-up was far more important. Virgil had been so fixated on setting the table that he had not seen the front door sitting there open. He headed over to the door and looked out, staring into the snow covered evening. Virgil shivered as the post sex sweat turned to ice crystals on his back. Virgil could only see white; he could not even see the woods or his car. “Beth!” he called out into the fluffy that was swirling all over the place. Had she gone out into the snow? She would be lost. The snow had to be getting to deep for her short little legs to carry her. The wind howled, the ancient spirits of the woods could be heard as the wind pummeled the treetops that he could not see. “Beth!?” “What?” asked a small voice behind Virgil, he whirled around and saw her standing on the third step from the bottom. He was happy to see Beth was inside, warm and safe. “Why did you go outside? I brought all the groceries in, didn’t I?” “You did…I thought you went outside,” Virgil said. “The door was open when I was setting the table.” “Maybe this cabin is haunted,” she shrugged, moving past him towards the kitchen. Virgil blocked her from going near the kitchen. Beth sniffed the air. It didn’t smell of food. “What’s for dinner?” “Just go watch a horror movie,” he demanded, why was it suddenly so hard to get her to watch a damned horror film? She rolled her eyes. Virgil kissed Beth. “I still plan on watching that scary movie with you.” Beth laughed, her laugh was a dull chime. “I wasn’t angry,” she giggled. The wind outside the cabin moaned, the spirits of the woods were speaking a language that would be alien for the two of them for the rest of their lives. “I’m just annoyed that I have to clean up your mess.” “I’m not a messy cook, baby doll,” he chuckled. Beth’s eyes swept the ground. “Your messy in the snow,” she said, skipping into the living room. He looked around the foyer floor. Indeed, there were snowy boot prints. That were not Virgil’s snowy boot prints. Maybe there were his earlier. He mopped them up and went back into the kitchen. Category:Blog posts